


Chasm

by YaminoTenshi202



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoTenshi202/pseuds/YaminoTenshi202
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creations were known for their strength and vast array of influence over the Earth, as though part of its Nature. However, they are not well. They crave a sense of completeness, something that is impeded upon by some life event. </p><p>-</p><p>When Elsa looked at the letters that Anna slipped under the door, her heart sung a pleasant hum that racked her body with warm shivers. She never noticed how the room would seem to get warmer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Infancy

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of Hans, and then I decided to read up some things of Norse mythology and creation myths.

Elsa remembered the book that Pappa read to her and Mamma when she was younger. She would sit in Pappa's lap and Mamma would sit next to them, her hand on her swollen belly, with Anna tucked inside.

"The Chasm Folk are the eldest beings in the world. In the beginning, they fought amongst themselves tirelessly, creating a world of fire and ice that could not be quelled for the sake of any leader there. The skies, as we know them, did not exist. Only a maelstrom swirled above what was then a molten Earth. The tears shed became the seas, the scars mountains and canyons."

He would touch the pictures, holding Elsa's hand and letting her curious fingers grace the pages.

"Only when a young Chasm Maiden stepped forward, did the ice calm itself and the fire stop. The molten Earth hardened, becoming the land we live upon. The Maiden was hailed as a hero and the Chasm Folk decided to hold a celebration for the ending of fighting. They saw the Maiden as a powerful and wise counsel. Dancing on the branches of the Tree of the Worlds, their laughter fell and created all the living beings of the Earth."

Mamma would reach over, when she could, and tickle Elsa's tummy, making the little princess laugh in delight.

"The Maiden looked down upon the Earth and smiled down at the living beings. They reached up to her and she enveloped them in the smell of greenery, the touch of gentle breezes, and the sounds of creatures that lived in the world of the Chasm Folk."

Elsa admired the pages, seeing the many birds and flowers that she loved to go out and admire when the weather was nice.

"A sect of Chasm Folk desired to reside upon the Earth, hoping to teach the living beings of Earth about the world that they had been born into. As counsel, the Maiden saw their good intentions and convinced the Old Folk, the leaders of the Chasm Folk, to let the sect go to the Earth. Other sects followed and soon they mingled with the living beings, named Humans, and gave birth to Creations, the most caring and sacrificing of the Chasm Folk."

At this, Elsa would always pay very close attention.

"Creations, rare in number, were known for their strength and vast array of influence over the Earth, as though part of its Nature. However, they are not well. They lack something.

"The sad, incomplete Chasm Folk-children would wander and they would find the thing that completed them. If they did not…

"Mercy unto all of Creation."

* * *

When it came to the birth of her baby sister, Elsa knew that the castle was full of energy and excitement. She could almost smell it in the air, but she couldn't understand why her mother was crying.

"It's all right, Elsa," her Mamma told her before she was taken out of the room. "Your sister really just wants to see you."

It didn't explain the crying or screaming that she heard. Elsa heard a servant mention a gag before the Queen's voice was muffled and drove Elsa to further anxiety.

An hour or so later, crying from a babe filled the castle and everyone was celebrating the birth of the second Princess of Arendelle.

Elsa was not allowed in until much later, when her sister was asleep, but she was celebrating in her room, playing with her dolls and telling them about her new sister, her new best friend.

* * *

Elsa looked down into the cradle and smiled when she saw her new-born sister’s hair.

“Pappa, her hair’s just like yours!” She turned her head up to smile at her father, the King. Her father nodded and bent down to meet her eyes. Her blue eyes were sparkling and her father could see her cheeks getting pink with excitement.

“Calm down now, Elsa. You can’t wake up Anna.”

“Is she really tired?” She hummed as her father pet her head, her blonde hair rustling against his palm.

“Yes. She had a very tiring time coming out of your mother. Let her sleep.”

“Will she be able to play with me soon?” He laughed softly.

“She’ll have to get bigger, and she has to stay bundled up and warm,” he explained, tickling her nose. Her giggle was pure and happy, as Elsa nodded. The cold didn’t bother her, but Pappa and Mamma had told her that the baby needed to be warm to grow up strong. “You’ll have to wait to show her your gift, but you can play with her with soft toys. Just be careful not to-“

“Not to get her cold.” Elsa nodded and held out her arms to be picked up. The King lifted his elder daughter up into his arms, feeling her slightly colder body against his.

‘Just like before,’ he thought.

He remembered something as he heard Elsa yawning, still admiring Anna, saying how much she looked like Pappa and how she hoped that Anna would play with her when she got bigger.

“Elsa, can you do something for me?”

“Yes, Pappa?” Elsa rubbed at her eyes, eyelids halfway down as the child felt sleep taking hold of her.

“Take care of Anna, all right? You’re her big sister, so you have to make sure that you’re not just friends. You’re her teacher, too. Be even more to her.”

Elsa nodded. “Not just friends. A teacher… More…” was all she managed to say before her head lolled onto his shoulder and her gentle snores were noises that accompanied Anna’s rapid breathing in her sleep.

_Just like before._

He stood to walk over to Elsa’s room, across the hall. The girls would move into the same room when Anna was older, just to make sure that Anna would stay warm and healthy in her fragile months to come.

He didn’t worry.

Elsa would be taking care of her.

That was the way of the Chasm Folk.


	2. Whisper

Elsa was so happy to be a big sister that when she finally got to hold Anna and see bright eyes that were like her own, she wouldn’t let her parents take her away.

“Elsa-“

“She just has to go with Mamma or Gertrude when she needs milk, right?” Elsa stared up at her father, wanting to hold Anna. Elsa wanted to protect her sister from everything and she could if Anna was always with her! She decided to tell her father this. When she finished her story, he smiled.

“Thank you, Elsa, for thinking of Anna. She was just hungry at night, and she needed her clothes to be changed. She was just born and her body is growing very fast, so she must eat often. She can’t talk yet, so she cries.” He kissed the top of her head. “Thank you for being such a watchful sister, but there are no faeries or shadows bothering her at night.”

“But I saw them!” Elsa took one of her hands off of Anna’s swaddled body for a moment, making little gestures in the air above her head to simulate little wings above her. “And they were whispering things I couldn’t hear, but I made them go away.”

The king froze. His hands gripped his infant a bit too tightly and Anna began to cry, Elsa cooing at her to calm her.

"Elsa? Ask Gertrude to take Anna." At his elder daughter's protests, he gave her a tight smile. "Don't worry. She'll take her to her room to have her on her blanket. You can stay with her, all right?"

Elsa beamed up at him, arms outstretched to hold Anna to her body. The tearful babe quieted quickly, looking up at her sister in the same curiosity that all infants held to the world upon arrival. Elsa had felt, however, that the curiosity was for herself. Anna had spent much more time with Mamma and Pappa before she came into the world than she had spent with Elsa. Of course she would want to know Elsa better. As the princess rocked her sister in her arms, being very careful about her head, her father pet her head and left the room. Gertrude came in not too long after, gently prying Anna from her sister's arms and taking the girls to the nursery room.

Anna was placed on her stomach on her blanket, soft dolls and wooden toys covered in a soft fabric scattered on its surface. The baby squealed with delight, grabbing the brightly colored toys, something Elsa always found so amazing. Her sister found delight in whatever she saw. Not remembering that period of her life, she wondered if all babies start off the same. Probably not.

"Eh!" Elsa moved to sit next to Anna, who made a sound. "Eh!"

"Are you trying to say my name?" Her heart was warm. "My name is Elsa. E-el-sa!"

"Eh!" A toy went into Anna's mouth and Elsa just laughed.

She'd be the first person Anna would want to talk to. She was sure of it.

* * *

“Please, leave my daughter alone.”

“One is the heir, the other the spare, your Highness. That is how it has always been-“ The King saw how some of the trolls spied his hair, looking longingly towards it.

“My daughters aren’t for you!” The King turned and saw his wife, the Queen, approaching his spot on the trolls' grounds. The eldest, Pabbie, turned to and showed the first emotion that the King had ever seen on his face.

Indifference.

“Woman, you shall be polite here. We value it highly. They are not for us. Only the Spare is.”

“… Is there nothing else that you desire? Gemstones? A relic? Anything so that you do not take Anna?”

“…” The Chasm Folk spoke amongst themselves, their rambling spreading to other topics as well, now that so many of them had convened. A loud thump was heard and all was silent as the oldest of the tribe came towards the King and Queen.

“You are both young still. Your daughters?”

The king hesitating before finally saying, “Elsa and Anna. Three years old and Anna was born five months ago.”

The flowers were finally in bloom.

Pabbie pondered it silently, ignoring the calls of his children and fellow elders to not give in to this man.

"I will allow you to keep these children. We will demand something of you, however."

Before the King could restrain her, the Queen stepped forward.

"I will give anything you ask of me, even my life. Please, I beg you. Let my children be." She lowered her head, but the King could see, as he moved to catch her as she fell to the ground, that tears were escaping from the corners of her eyes. "You helped us have Elsa, and we miraculously had a second child. I am in your debt, and I will exchange my life for the life you put inside of me."

"... Very well."

Pabbie nodded.

"Your husband will attempt to refute this claim, but you must make certain. Is this the price you are willing to pay?"

The Queen nodded, and her King felt her tremble. She looked up at him and he saw that this was not fear in her, but passion. 

"... I will not refute this, Pabbie."

The troll nodded and called a dark cloud to his hand.

"A life for a life, your Majesty." He walked over and placed his hand on her chest. The cloud seemed to soak through her clothing and the king saw her face turn pale. The next breath that she took in seemed to rattle her body, eyes rolling back into her head. With a cry, the Queen collapsed into her husband's arms, still breathing.

"Darling!"

"She will be fine." The King turned to Pabbie, who was surrounded by his family and fellows, all awestruck.

"Please, what did you ask from her?"

"Her life will be ours, when the time is right," Pabbie explained. A troll, a young one that the King remembered was named Bulda, came forward and placed a hand on the King's arm, as though she was reassuring him that Pabbie spoke the truth. Another approached and did the same, followed by others. "Excuse my family. They have never seen what a human would do for someone like Elsa."

"Love is strong," Bulda said, holding airs to the word "love" as a dogma. "You love Elsa and Anna?"

"Yes." The answer escaped the king's lips, unrestrained by any logical thought. They were his daughters, after all.

"Then they'll be okay."

* * *

Elsa, now four years old, was held back from seeing her mother. She had been told around the time that Anna was born that her mother couldn't go outside for a while, in case she got consumption. The nurses and bird-men taking care of her Mamma said that the consumption was sleeping and would not pose a threat, as she seemed to have had it for a long time now and no one else was sick.

"Your cold might wake it, Elsa."

"Yes, Papa."

The King smiled and closed the door, leaving Elsa outside of the room.

"Dear..." He turned to his Queen. Pabbie had given the illness to her, and so made the Queen his. As the King ushered everyone out of the room, he examined her face. Pale and growing gaunt, he could see the illness taking toll.

"He said-" The King placed a finger on her quivering lips.

"Hush now, Darling. Let it come to pass, at its own time." He removed his fingers from her lips, placing his hand on her cheek instead. He could hear his daughter laughing with her almost year old sister and began to cry. He buried his face in his wife's chest, feeling her weak hand smooth his hair down as he cried.

Would she live to see her daughters marry? Would she live until Yule? Would she die tonight, wrapped in his embrace?

"Is it painful?" he asked her.

"... The only painful thing, dear, is that... Even though you're a man, you can't find the will to be without me." He lifted his head to meet her eyes. They were not full of sorrow, as his surely were, but joy. "I would give my life for you and our daughters... Don't sully my choice with your sadness. Be brave, dear, like I'm trying to be."

He lifted his head, feeling her hand slide down to his neck.

It was cold, and it was shaking.

The King smiled and placed a kiss to her cheek, which seemed to bloom a rosy pink from the affection.

"I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Reference to "Lady and the Tramp" in here.


End file.
